Phoenix Blade
She is one of the heroines of the Phoenix Rising Appearance Tetra can change her appearance between the ages of ten to a hundred. In the early years, Tetra appeared as a 11-year-old child that would match along with Lakshman's 13 years of age and height. Later, she changed her appearance to match that of a teenage girl that was 165 cm tall. She has red eyes and also has red waist-length hair, which she let flow out behind her. Note: This section is under construction. Personality Although she is over 8000 years old, she never behaves her age. This was seen during the early years when she behaved like a child whenever she is with Lakshman. As he gradually grew older, her way of talking changed and she soon began to show her true personality. Her true personality is cool, caring and smart. She would often scold Lakshman on some of his actions and mistakes, despite him being her master. There is also kindness for the other girls when she often tells how bad he was to cheer them up whenever he accidentally upset them. Note: This section is under construction. Background Her full name is "Ashtetra Blazkin Jenes Forin Sekinat," but Lakshman shortened it and prefers to call her "Tetra." During the events 8000 years prior to the current time line, certain parts of her memories were wiped out and a large portion of her powers are locked. The reason behind this is unknown and she does not remember why her powers were sealed like this. Note: This section is under construction. Story Arc 1 - 2 After the death of the Phoenix Titan 8000 years ago, she awaited for the new Phoenix Titan to appear and activate her once again. In the year 8081PX, she sensed the birth of a new Phoenix Titan that was none other than Lakshman. At first, she sensed his great energy, but something about him made her doubt him being the Phoenix Titan. As such, she remained deactivated and observed his actions, which were nothing like what a future Phoenix Titan should be doing. An opportunity arrived when he encountered two Serprad Demon Clan warriors and was threatened to be killed. She used this opportunity to semi-activate her powers to pull back his powers, which almost resulted in his death. Using her consciousness, she dived into his mind and met with the Decisive Player and learnt about the seals. After that, she used her powers to keep him alive until help arrived in the form of Felix to heal him back to full health. During his fight with the mutated Two-Headed Cerberus, she activated herself and met with him in his sealed form. After making the Contract Seal, she lent him her powers and the technique "Sealing Slicing Wave" to destroy the monster. Note: This section is under construction. Transformations Sword Her only transformation is into the Phoenix Blade, a powerful sacred blade that only the Phoenix Titan is allowed to wield. The form of her sword is that of a broad sword. In this form, she is unable to freely use her powers, but can assist the Phoenix Titan with using many of her techniques. Appearance She has the ability to change her appearance at will to match a certain age according to human biology. It is seen when she takes the form of a kid in ''Phoenix Rising'''' story. Later, she changes her appearance once again and appeared to be a teenager. ''Note: This section is under construction. Ranks Magic Ranks * Fire Emperor Magician * Wind Emperor Magician * Healing Emperor Magician * Summoning Emperor Magician * Illusion Emperor Magician * Gravity Emperor Magician * Barrier Emperor Magician * Sensor King Magician Weapon Ranks * North Sword Emperor * Water Sword Emperor Category:Female Category:Sacred Spirit Category:Phoenix Knights Category:Main Characters Category:Destiny Queens Category:Characters